


I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees

by chatnoiristhebest5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Weddings, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Adrien looked around the chapel, dread mounting in his stomach. He should've just said that he was busy, or that he was out of town, or that he had a last-minute exam. But he knew that would be rude, and the least he could do was show up. He didn't expect to be sitting in the front with Nino. He didn't expect all the emotions to catch up to him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She wants to get married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433586) by [NerdyPanda3126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126). 



> This is inspired by a work I read by NerdyPanda3126 and it's also a work I've been needing to write inspired by the song "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett. I highly recommend you read the fic, and that you listen to the song. Warning, though, the song is super sad.

_Adrien looked around the chapel, dread mounting in his stomach. He should've just said that he was busy, or that he was out of town, or that he had a last-minute exam. But he knew that would be rude, and the least he could do was show up. He didn't expect to be sitting in the front with Nino. He didn't expect all the emotions to catch up to him._

_He'd planned it out, he would sit in the back and hide from everyone, especially Marinette, because he couldn't stand the thought of having to speak to her. Not when she would be married, not when she would be next to Luka in her beautiful rose gold dress, one she made herself of course. He hadn't wanted to be bombarded with questions when he was seen by friends. They were all wondering where he'd been for so long, but once the service was about to start, he was left alone._

_He'd been studying in London, getting a Master's in Physics. That happened post-reveal, before anything really could happen with Marinette. He'd always imagined that after the reveal, if she happened to fall in love with him during the time prior, that they'd date . But it happened so soon to when he was going to leave for London, there hadn't been time to figure out what they were. He'd almost kissed her, almost, but as the rain came in sheets around them, his car pulled up to the front of the school, and he had to go pack his bags. He'd left her there, holding the black umbrella her given her all those years ago, something unreadable in her expression._

_He remembered when he was leaving, remembered looking around expecting to find her amongst the crowd, but finding no one. He remembered his head hanging down low, his shoulders slumped. It was as he was about to board that he felt someone crash into his back, holding onto him._

_He'd turned around in her arms, eyes shining as he found her blue eyes staring up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was saying something, it seemed important, but he couldn't hear the last few words as the train station speakers announced the last call for passengers of his train. He'd thought he saw a defeated look in her eyes, but didn't think much of it, kissing the top of her head instead of her lips because he didn't think she felt that way about him. He could've sworn she called out to him as he boarded, but when he tried to turn around he couldn't see her with the crowd of people pushing him into the train._

_Oh, how he wished he'd heard her, it seemed so important that a part of him held onto the hope that maybe she was telling him how she felt about him. But as he kept his eyes trained forward as the organ player started playing "Here Comes the Bride," he had a distinct feeling that she probably didn't say anything that had to do with her feelings. After all, if she cared, wouldn't she have returned his calls? His texts? His voice messages?_

_He couldn't watch. He couldn't stay there. He didn't belong there, why was he still there? Why--_

* * *

Adrien sat up in bed, drenched in cold sweat, his heart hammering in his chest. Someone beside him shifted, then he heard a voice murmur sleepily,

"Adrien? Why are you up?" 

_Marinette_.

He turned to her as she stared to slowly sit up, tackling her in a bear hug, tucking his head into the crook of her neck. Marinette, his lady, his partner, his best friend, and his wife. The girl who loved him, fell in love with him twice, and still loved him when he was away in London, despite the long distance relationship. The girl of his dreams, the woman who chose to spend her life with him when there were so many others more worthy of her love.

He noticed then how badly he was shaking, and the tears soaking into Marinette's shirt. He realized how tightly he was holding her too, and how tightly she was holding him. He didn't move to loosen his grip on her and she stayed the same. Without him having to say anything, she knew he just needed to hold her and to be held by her for a while.

"I love you, you know that?" she whispered against his hair. 

He nodded slowly, unable to speak. Noticing this, her fingers moved up and into his hair, messaging his scalp the same way she always did when he'd come to her feeling dejected or whenever she saw he was hurting. 

He knew she loved him, he did, and he trusted her completely, but that dream had startled him. He'd felt like he was fourteen again, trying to figure out his feelings and wondering why he felt a pang of hurt when he saw Luka and Marinette together. He always wanted her to be happy, sk those feelings had confused him. Later on he'd realized that he'd always wished he would be happy with him, but he knew that if that wasn't what she wanted then he'd have to let go. 

Now, he was happier than ever that she was by his side. And of course, he was happy that Luka had found someone to be by his side as well, someone who was his fiance as of late. When him and Marinette had gotten together, Luka had been going through a point in his life where he was focusing on himself, but Adrien could tell that he was lonely. He'd wished that Luka would find someone to make him feel happier, and when he had, Adrien was more than happy to be the wingman. 

Finally, Adrien pulled away from Marinette slightly, just enough to press a slow, soft kiss to her lips, pouring out all of his adoration into it. His heart fluttered as Marinette reciprocated, a contented sigh escaping her. When they pulled apart and he stared into her blue, blue gaze, he knew he was the luckiest man alive. 


End file.
